The Masked Demon
by Blondiewoof7
Summary: Val is an experienced hunter; a Dúnedain descendant who has been trained not only by the Rangers of the North, but also by the Elves of Lothlórien. Guilted into repaying a debt, Val is thrust into a group of suspicious dwarves on a quest to reclaim Erebor. Along the journey many secrets and pasts are revealed, testing the strength of not only the company, but the quest itself.
1. The Debt

**Hello fellow fans of J.R.R. Tolkien! **

**This is officially the first chapter of my new story! I realize that it is very short, but I really wanted to get something uploaded that you all could read and get a gist of how the story is going to go. **

**I do hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews or send me messages if you have questions or comments!**

**~Blondiewoof7~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

Cold rain pelted the windows of the Mad Badger Inn as lightening flashed across the dark night sky. After a particularly loud clap of thunder, the few people that were left in the inn shuffled closer to the fire as if seeking some form of comfort from the storm. As if on cue with the next clap of thunder the door to the inn flew open and slammed against the wall with a bang, startling the owner enough to shatter the drink in his hand. Swearing loudly the owner, a tall stocky man named Bill; turned toward the door angrily, intent on giving the idiot a piece of his mind.

"What the hell is wrong with y-".

Recognizing who the figure was, Bill's protest died in his throat and he immediately paled.

"I apologize for my anger, I did not realize it was you."

Nodding slightly in acknowledgement the cloaked figure closed the front door and started to silently ascend the stairs to the bedrooms. As soon as the sound of a door closing reached their ears, everyone in the room let out the breath they had been holding.

"I can't believe he returned so soon." one of the men whispered by the fire.

"What did you expect?" another asked. "His reputation for speed is known in this area."

Having cleaned up his mess, Bill came over and sat down by the others, looking to the stairs before leaning forward.

"I only hope he leaves soon; we don't need any more trouble in this town."

Seconds later the front door swung open again and a tall figure clad all in grey entered the inn. Bill sighed and got up to welcome the newcomer.

"Speaking of trouble, what business do you have here?"

The newcomer smiled and pointed toward the staircase.

"Is _He_ here?"

Swallowing hard Bill nodded and went behind the bar, busying himself with cleaning the already spotless glasses.

"Room 7."

Thanking Bill, the newcomer strode over and swiftly climbed the staircase, striding with purpose down the hallway and stopping in front of a worn door where a rusty metal seven hung from the doorknob. Using the end of his long staff to rap a few times on the door, the newcomer did not have to wait long before he heard a gruff voice from inside the room bid him entrance. Taking off his hat, the man entered the room and smiled when he noticed that the inhabitant was sitting on a chair in the corner, cleaning blood off of a curved knife.

"So, what brings my old friend Gandalf the Grey to come knocking on my door?"

Chuckling softly Gandalf leaned on his staff and eyed the masked figure carefully, ignoring the question in favor of one of his own.

"I see you are still concealing your true identity Val Adlegor."

Sighing the figure stood and replaced the knife back in its sheath.

"You know good and well why I conceal my identity Gandalf. I am weary from my journey so please enlighten me on why you are here so that I can rest before I leave in the morning."

"Very well. I am here to collect my favor from you. I want you to join a quest with me."

"Seriously Gandalf? I am so close to finding _Him_ and ending this charade so I can go on with my life. I don't have time to go on one of your weird quests."

"You don't even know what the quest is for yet." Gandalf stated innocently. "You may enjoy it."

Snorting, Val started removing his weapons, placing them on the chair he had occupied moments before.

"I highly doubt that Gandalf, but considering I owe you my life I really have no choice in the matter. What is this quest for?"

"There are a group of dwarves that will soon begin a quest to retake Erebor."

Val stopped moving and turned to face Gandalf.

"Are you talking about the line of Durin? Why must you get involved in such a quest? It sounds like suicide to me."

Gandalf sighed and leaned against the wall.

"It may very well be suicide but this quest will change the fate of the world as we know it, and I have a feeling that this quest will change your life as well. You just may find what you are looking for."

"Very well Gandalf, I will tag along on this quest of yours as long as my true identity remains secret. I also need you to promise me that if I catch wind of _Him_ I have permission to leave your merry band and finish my own quest."

Gandalf nodded and held out his hand for Val to take.

"It's a deal my friend, as long as you promise to do your best to protect the company from any harm they may encounter on their quest."

Grasping his hand and sealing the deal, Val removed the mask covering his face and looked Gandalf in the eyes.

"You got a deal Gandalf."

Placing his hat back on his head Gandalf made for the door and opened it, before turning back to look at Val.

"Meet me in exactly one month's time in Hobbiton. We are meeting at the house of a Bilbo Baggins of Bag End."

Val shook his head and smirked.

"Seriously Gandalf? A Hobbit?"

Ignoring the jest, Gandalf left the room without a backwards glance.

"Do not be late Val."

Sighing loudly Val flopped on the bed and instantly fell asleep, unaware that life would drastically change in just a month's time

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**How will the dwarves react to Gandalf including another in their quest? Will Val show up late? Who exactly is Val? Stay tuned!**

**ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	2. The Meeting

**Greetings to my loyal readers!**

**I do apologize for the very long absence, but my life has been a rollercoaster for the past couple months... My husband and I found out I was pregnant, and only a few short weeks later I miscarried so I have been working on my mental, physical and marital health. **

**I am finally starting to feel like myself, so here is the next chapter! I must warn you all that it may be the holidays before I have the time to upload another, so savor this one!**

**~Blondiewoof7~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

**One Month Later….**

Val had never been any good at keeping track of time, and that was made obvious when he arrived in Hobbiton well into the evening the day Gandalf was to gather the company.

"Well shit." Val grumbled aloud. "Gandalf is going to kill me."

Looking around Val realized that he had no idea where this Bilbo Baggins even lived. Urging the horse along, he directed his attention toward a small group of hobbits outside the local bar, intent on getting decent directions and hoping that Gandalf would not be too angry about the time.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

At the top of the hill inside Bilbo Baggin's house, Gandalf was pacing back and forth in the foyer, cursing under his breath as loud song and dance broke out in the dining room and kitchen.

_"__Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_…_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

As soon as the song finished a couple loud raps on the front door could be heard and Gandalf halted his pacing to stride toward the door, hoping that Val was the newcomer. As soon as he pulled the door open and saw who was standing there, Gandalf sighed and hid his growing disappointment.

"Good evening Thorin."

As the others filed into the foyer the newcomer stepped over the threshold, unclasping his cloak and handing it to Dwalin.

"I thought you said that this place would be easy to find Gandalf. I got lost twice and never would have found it if not for the mark on the front door."

His face wrinkling in confusion, Bilbo started for the door to see this so-called mark for himself. "What mark? I just painted that door a week ago!"

Gandalf immediately closed the door and looked down at Bilbo with a smile. "There is a mark and I put it there myself Bilbo. Now, let me introduce you formally to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin turned to look at Bilbo more closely and smirked slyly. "So, you are the hobbit Gandalf told us about. Tell me, have you done much fighting? What is your weapon of choice?"

Bilbo looked at him thoroughly confused. "I'm sorry? Why would I ever need a weapon?"

Thorin sighed lightly. "Exactly as I thought. Gandalf, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

As the group of dwarves laughed Bilbo began to look even more confused and looked to Gandalf for an explanation. Ignoring him, Gandalf ushered them all to the dining table where small talk filled the silence as Thorin ate.

Leaning forward in his chair, Balin looked at Thorin expectantly. "What news do you have from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

Raising the spoon to his mouth, Thorin nodded. "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms were there." Relief and happiness could be seen on all of the dwarves faces at that bit of news.

"So, what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed and pushed the half empty bowl away from him. "They will not come." The dwarves began to murmur in disappointment as Thorin continued. "They say that this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You are going on a quest?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Gandalf started to dig in his pockets and turned to look at Bilbo. "My dear fellow, could you give us a little more light?"

Nodding, Bilbo turned to the mantel and retrieved a lamp, lighting it and leaning in closer to the table between Gandalf and Thorin. Just as Gandalf stood to dig deeper in his pockets, a knock came from the front door and everyone looked at Bilbo.

"Were you expecting someone else tonight?" Balin asked quietly.

Bilbo slowly shook his head. "No, I was not."

Gandalf could not contain his smile as he left the table and made his way to the front door, the others looking after him curiously. Opening the front door, Gandalf smiled and embraced the figure that came across the threshold. "I began to worry that you were not going to show my friend."

"Well I did not realize that I would have to rely on the town drunks to find this place Gandalf, otherwise I would have made it sooner. Am I too late?"

Gandalf shook his head and shut the door before leading the way back into the dining room. "You are actually right on time." Sitting back down with the newcomer standing right behind him, Gandalf cleared his throat and looked over at Thorin.

Thorin's expression was nothing short of murderous. "What is the meaning of this Gandalf? Who is this?"

Gandalf gestured toward the newcomer, who stepped closer into the lamp light. Even though the newcomer stood just half a head taller than Thorin, they seemed to have an air of authority about them. Eyes grazed over the newcomer, taking in the dark brown knee high boots, black pants, chest guard, armbraces and cloak, to the bow and arrows slung over their back and curved blades attached to either thigh. But what disturbed the group the most was the black mask that covered all of the face besides two small slits where they could see crystal blue eyes gazing back at them.

"Thorin Oakenshield and company allow me to introduce to you, Val Adlegor."

Chaos immediately erupted as all of the dwarves started protesting at having an outsider at their meeting, Thorin being the loudest of them all. Raising a hand to silence the others, Thorin glared at Val and Gandalf. "What gives you the right to invite another outsider to this meeting? I agreed to the burglar upon your request Gandalf but this is ridiculous!"

Gandalf stood and stared Thorin in the eye. "You have asked for my help on this quest Thorin and this is how. I may not be with you the entire length of the journey and when I cannot be there to guide you, Val will be there in my stead. Val has been trained not only by the Dúnedain, but also by the elves of Lothlórien and has traveled all over Middle Earth. You would be well advised to accept Val into your company, so set aside your petty misgivings about anyone you don't know and trust my counsel on this."

"I tend to not trust someone I cannot see." Thorin stated stiffly. "Why hide behind a mask if he can be trusted?"

Val shifted and returned to his previous place behind Gandalf. The dwarves were shocked to finally hear a light but firm voice come from behind the mask: "I wear a mask Master Dwarf, because of my job. I cannot have anybody knowing what I look like."

Even though he trembled slightly, Ori stood up and looked toward Val. "What job is that?"

Val slowly turned toward Ori and the group could hear a small chuckle escape from behind the mask. "I am a trained assassin."

Fearing a threat toward his King, Dwalin stood suddenly and went to draw a knife from his belt, but before he could even release it from its sheath Val appeared behind him, one of his own knives already drawn and poking into the dwarf's back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Val whispered quietly.

Once again all of the dwarves stood, enraged that a weapon had been drawn on one of their own.

"Do you dare threaten us or our King?" Gloin asked angrily.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?" Kili scoffed.

"ENOUGH!" Gandalf suddenly roared from his seat. "Val is no threat to any of you! Can we please get to business?"

Just as quickly as he had appeared behind Dwalin, Val was now back behind Gandalf.

"I do not trust him Thorin." Dwalin said scathingly. Most of the other dwarves nodded in agreement.

"I too don't feel comfortable letting him listen in on our business, friend of Gandalf or not." Dori stated.

Once again it looked like Gandalf was going to make a scene in defense of Val, but before he could say anything Val placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is quite all right Gandalf. Let them be suspicious. They have a right to be. What you all discuss I do not care to hear as long as it does not hinder me from my job. I will be outside until you are done."

Swiftly walking away, Val pulled the front door open and exited. Once he had left, the whole group relaxed and sat back down.

Before anything else could be said, Gandalf stood and once again began to dig around in his robe. "Like I said to you before Thorin, Val is no threat to you whether you chose to believe that or not is up to you, but Val will be a part of this quest and I will not hear any more on this subject."

Finally finding what he was looking for, Gandalf laid a map on the table for all to see. Coming forward from behind Thorin, Bilbo glanced at the map curiously. "The Lonely Mountain?"

"Aye" said Gloin. "Oin has read the portents and the portents say that it is time." Some of the others around the table groaned but said nothing. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

Doing a double take, Bilbo looked toward Gandalf. "What beast?"

Bofur looked toward Bilbo and blew a ring of smoke. "That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, cheifest and greatest calamity of our age. An airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors and claws like meat hooks-"

"Yes, I realize what a dragon is." Bilbo said impatiently.

Ori stood and looked at the others, excitement in his eyes. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Several dwarves laughed and Dori leaned over, yanking Ori back down into his chair.

Kili scoffed. "Why should we be afraid? We have a wizard on our side and he will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Gandalf coughed on his pipe and began to stutter objections to the statement. "Go on." Dori demanded. "Give us a number!"

Thorin leapt to his feet. "_Shazara_! If we have read these signs do you not think that others will have too? Rumors have spread and the dragon has not been seen for 60 years. Many eyes look toward the mountain, thinking that the wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is ours, or do we take this chance to take back Erebor?"

All of the dwarves cheered at his words, but Balin remained solemn. "You forget that the front gate is sealed so there is no way into that mountain."

Chuckling softly, Gandalf once again felt around in his pocket before producing a large key. "That is not entirely true Balin."

Thorin looked at the key, his eyes twinkling with recognition. "How did you come by this?"

"It was given to me by your father; Thrain for safekeeping, but it is yours now." Gandalf said as he handed the key over to Thorin.

Fili looked at Thorin, wanderlust in his young eyes. "If there is a key, there must be a door!"

Gandalf pointed toward a set of runes on the map with his smoking pipe. "These speak of a hidden entrance to the lower halls of Erebor."

Kili now shuffled in anticipation. "There's another way in!"

Gandalf nodded but remained solemn. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed and the answer to opening them lies somewhere on this map but I do not have the skills to read it. There are some in Middle Earth who can, and Val may be one of them."

Thorin glowered at Gandalf and shook his head forcefully. "No Gandalf. You may trust him, but I do not and neither does anyone else sitting here."

"You would risk going in blind over asking for help? Confound the stubbornness of dwarves!"

"We will find another way." Thorin stated simply, ending the conversation. "Now, as for your burglar, he will need to sign the contract."

Balin stood and took a folded piece of parchment from within his robes, handing it over to Bilbo who had begun to protest his involvement. Looking through the contract, Bilbo walked a few feet away, muttering to himself.

Leaning forward, Thorin looked at Gandalf. "I cannot guarantee his safety, nor the safety of the other one."

Gandalf sighed. "It's Val, and I understand."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fates." Thorin added.

"Agreed." Gandalf said quietly.

Bilbo drew closer, reading parts of the contract aloud to himself. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but exceeding an equal share between all members. Seems fair. Company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations… evisceration… incineration?"

Bofur pulled his pipe from his mouth and nodded. "Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bilbo took a step back, looking a little nauseous. Not realizing Bilbo's state, Bofur kept on. "Think furnace with wings. A flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo began breathing heavily and looked at the others before passing out cold on the floor.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

While Gandalf sat in the living room with Bilbo, Thorin nodded at Balin, who followed him to the front door and outside. Looking around, the two of them spotted Val sitting on Bilbo's bench, his feet resting up on the arm and a pipe in his hand.

"How do you smoke with a mask on?" Thorin asked.

Val turned to look at him before turning back to face forward. "I manage it just like I do when I eat Master Dwarf. I either move away from people or remove my mask. I usually travel alone so I do not have to worry about concealing my identity when in solitude."

Nodding, Thorin took the contract Balin had been holding and set it beside Val on the bench. "Just so you know, I do not trust you. The wizard can vouch for you all he wants but I will determine your worth and trustworthiness for myself. If you step out of line or even give me a reason to suspect you, I will have you dealt with."

Saying nothing, Val drew one of his knives, causing Balin and Thorin to move back with hesitation. Turning the blade toward himself, they watched as he cut his thumb and pressed his bleeding digit to the contract before rolling it back up and holding it out toward them. "Whatever you need to do to sleep better at night Master Dwarf. I am only playing along with you to repay my debt to Gandalf. But I will give you the same warning I gave him. I too have my own quest to finish and if along the way to Erebor I find who I am looking for, I will not hesitate to leave your group and finish my job."

"Good riddance then." Thorin grumbled before taking the contract and moving back toward the house before turning around at the door. "Make sure you stay as far away as possible from my nephews. I do not need them getting anywhere near you."

Being met with silence, Thorin and Balin returned to the house, to find that Bilbo had gone to bed, leaving his contract unsigned in the living room.

"I am guessing that we have lost our burglar." Balin noted. "But that is probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers; hardly the stuff of legend."

Thorin's eyes sparkled as he looked at Balin. "There are a few warriors amongst us."

Balin scoffed. "Old warriors."

Thorin shook his head softly and looked toward the rest of the group that had made their way into the living room. "I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

Balin looked back at him again, worry etched on his face. "You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You have done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin pulled out the key and faced Balin. "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin, not for me."

Balin smiled and grasped Thorin's forearm. "Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Sometime later the dwarves gathered in the living room, most of them smoking their pipes silently by the fire.

Val had just come in from outside, and watched them quietly from the dark foyer. They had all begun to hum as Thorin began to sing, the others slowly joining in:

_"__Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light"_

After they finished the song, one by one the dwarves turned in for the night, ignoring Val as they passed. Once more Val left the house, climbing onto the roof of the house and laying down to watch the stars.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**So who exactly is Val? Will any of the dwarves come around to Val? Stay tuned!**

**ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	3. The Beginning

**Greetings to my loyal readers!**

**I have been working hard on getting this next chapter written and edited so I could upload it for you all! Please realize that with everything going on in my life I may only be able to update this story once a month or so, so please be patient with me! I know you all have been waiting quite a while for this next chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**~Blondiewoof7~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT, ONLY MY OC :)**

*_Inner Thoughts will be in Italics_

_***Elvish will be in Bold Italics**_

***Dwarvish will be in Bold Underlined**

* * *

The following morning, the dwarves gathered their belongings and followed Gandalf out the door, leaving Bilbo's house exactly how it had been before they arrived the day before. As they gathered outside, Thorin looked around, making sure all were present. Smirking, he turned to Gandalf.

"I see that your friend is no longer with us. I assumed correctly then that he was a waste of my time."

"On the contrary Thorin. I sent Val to town a few hours ago to secure us some ponies. We should be expecting Val to arrive anytime now."

Just as Gandalf finished talking, they could see Val climbing the hill, leading a troop of ponies behind him. Stopping beside Gandalf, Val handed the reigns of a large chestnut horse to him and then dropped the line holding the ponies at Thorin's feet.

"I do have sharp ears Master Dwarf, and I would appreciate it if you'd remember that."

Ignoring the King's scowl and walking away, Val untied the black Appaloosa that had been tethered to Bilbo's tree and mounted him.

"Since you insist on coming, you can watch the remaining ponies." Thorin stated, throwing the ropes back to Val before mounting his own pony and taking the lead.

The rest of the dwarves started to fall in line, Gandalf taking a spot near the middle of the group.

"Fili and Kili, you will ride with Balin and I. The _assassin_ can ride in the back with Dwalin."

Dwalin looked suspiciously at Val, before moving to ride behind him.

"I will be keeping an eye on you, so ride ahead of me."

Just nodding, Val steered his horse to fall in line as they started out on their journey.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

They had barely reached the edge of Hobbiton before the dwarves started placing bets on whether or not Bilbo would change his mind and show up to join them on their journey. Unsurprisingly, most of the dwarves bet that Bilbo would not come while Oin, Bofur and Gandalf all bet that Bilbo would indeed show up to join them. Val remained silent through the whole ordeal, deciding that such a bet was pointless, until Gandalf turned and looked at him questioningly.

"What do you think Val? Do you want in?"

Val chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think my opinion matters Gandalf, but if it did I would place everything on the little hobbit."

All of the dwarves turned to stare at him in shock.

"Why in Mahal's name would you do that?" Bofur blurted out.

Val turned to look at him, adjusting slightly in the saddle. "I believe in him. I believe that he has a purpose in this world, as do we all. Just because some may find him useless does not mean that he is."

Gandalf smiled as the dwarves all fell silent. Yelling could then be heard behind them and to the shock of almost everyone, Bilbo could be seen running on the path, the contract blowing around in his outstretched hand. Val smirked behind the mask and Gandalf chuckled lightly.

"Wait!" Bilbo called out again.

Thorin called for the company to halt, and Bilbo ran over to Balin, handing him the contract. "I signed it!"

Taking the contract with a smile, Balin took out his glasses and looked over the contract. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Some of the dwarves cheered, but Thorin remained impassive. "Give him a pony then."

Bilbo looked frightened and started to stutter a refusal. "No, that – that won't be necessary, thank you, but I – I am sure I can keep up on foot."

Bilbo suddenly felt himself flying up in the air as Bofur grabbed him by the cloak and tossed him up on a pony alongside Val.

"Glad to see you joining us Master Baggins." Val muttered beside him.

Taking the reins from him carefully, Bilbo urged his pony forward and came to Gandalf's side, where he received another nod of approval. Before he could open his mouth to ask Gandalf a question, Oin could be heard behind him. "Come on Nori, pay up now."

Grumbling, Nori pulled a small pouch of coins from his belt and tossed it Oin. Small bags of various amounts of coin began to fly all around them, causing Bilbo to look at Gandalf in confusion.

"What is that all about?"

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you would turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?"

Gandalf smiled slyly and caught a sack that was thrown his way, placing it inside his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second and surprisingly, Val was the most outspoken about you joining us."

Bilbo looked back at Val, a shocked expression on his face. "He was? Why?"

Gandalf shrugged. "Why don't you ask for yourself?"

"I don't know Gandalf. You seem to be the only one that trusts him."

"That enough should tell you that Val is to be trusted. We have known each other for a long time, and I would trust Val with my life."

Thinking on it for a few minutes, Bilbo shrugged and pulled the pony around to trot back to Val, who was now walking alongside his horse.

"Something I can do for you Master Baggins?" Val asked lightly.

"I was just curious as to why you believed in me so much. What made you think that I was going to change my mind and show up?"

Suddenly, Val felt like everyone's ears were listening in on the conversation.

_"It's not like I am going to reveal anything important. It won't hurt to answer the hobbit honestly." _Val thought before looking up at the hobbit.

"You remind me a little of my younger self Master Baggins. When I was a child I was not hesitant to get into any trouble and rarely stayed by my parent's sides. I grew up with plenty of dreams and as innocent as any child could be in this world. As I grew older, I realized that the world was not as wonderful as I had thought. Evil was beginning to spread and I naively thought that I would never have to experience it. As soon as we came of age, my parents sent my twin brother and I to train with the Dúnedain and I quickly realized that if given the chance, I wanted to change the world. I must admit that I could hear bits and pieces of your conversation with Gandalf while I sat outside last night and it made me think back on my own life. Even though you vehemently denied going, I could hear a sense of adventure and longing in your voice, and I knew then that you would come with us."

Bilbo just stared at Val, disbelief on his face.

"You may not believe in yourself Master Baggins, but if someone as powerful and wise as Gandalf believes in you, then we all should. I know that you may fear what will happen on this quest, but I swear to you that I will protect you from danger, on my honor as a Dúnedain."

Bilbo smiled and stuck out his hand to Val. "It's nice to meet you Val, I am glad that you are here with us. But please, call me Bilbo."

Val extended his own hand and shook Bilbo's gently. "Likewise, Bilbo."

Unbeknownst to Val, this one action of kindness towards Bilbo began to change some of the other dwarves' feelings of him.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hours later, the company decided to stop for the night at the edge of a steep cliff. While Bombur began making dinner, the others all worked together to gather wood, check their surroundings, light the fire and feed the ponies. Gandalf had walked a few paces away and was gazing out over the cliff, surprised at how much ground they had actually covered in one day. Sensing someone approaching, Gandalf turned around and gave a nod of greeting to Val.

"Seems that we are making decent time." Val noted.

"Yes. However, this is only the first day. I have a feeling that it will quickly change once we get further into the wilderness."

Val nodded and came to stand beside him overlooking the valley below.

"Val, I have another favor to ask of you."

Val turned to look at him, inviting him to continue.

"I may have to leave the company for a while depending on what we encounter on the road. If that ever happens, I need you to promise me that you will continue to lead them on, even if Thorin does not want you to."

Looking over at the company as they worked, Val's eyes lingered on Bilbo. "You have my word Gandalf."

Noticing Val's gaze, Gandalf smiled sadly in understanding. "He doesn't just remind you of your younger self, does he?"

Val didn't answer.

"What happened was not your fault Val."

Val turned sharply to look at him, eyes blazing with hatred. "Not one more word Gandalf."

"You will never feel better until you come to terms with what happened that day my child."

"STOP!" Val roared at him, causing the company to turn and watch the pair with interest. "If you want me to keep my word, then stop trying to fix me."

Gandalf nodded solemnly. "As you wish."

Turning heel, Val stomped away from the campsite, frustration painting his features.

Bilbo came running over to Gandalf and watched as Val's form slowly disappeared. "Where is he going?"

"Do not worry Bilbo, he will be back. Val is dealing with a burden that no one should have to carry, and I am afraid that I pushed too far."

Excitement over, the rest of the company went back to work, all wondering what could have upset the usually calm assassin that much.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Val returned a few hours later, after darkness had already fallen and most of the company had retired for the evening. Instead of entering the campsite Val stayed a few feet away, hidden in the tree line, and just as he was about to settle down for watch, a scream tore through the silent night. Val watched as Bilbo immediately ran to Fili and Kili's side, worry all over his face.

"What was that?"

Kili looked at Bilbo solemnly. "Orcs."

Another scream could be heard, this one causing a dozing Thorin to awaken sharply. Bilbo shuddered and moved closer to the fire, as if the warmth could comfort him.

"Orcs?"

"Throat cutters." Fili replied. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Kili leaned closer to Bilbo and lowered his voice. "They strike in the wee hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet with no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo shuddered away with fright and Fili and Kili looked at each other before laughing. Val was seething with anger at their callousness, but before he could come into the light and say something, Thorin stepped toward his nephews angrily.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Fili and Kili immediately blushed with embarrassment and lowered their heads in shame.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said quietly.

"No, you didn't." Thorin replied sharply. "You know nothing of the world."

As Thorin moved away to look over the cliff, Bilbo began to look around the camp, realizing that someone was still missing.

"Where is Val?" Bilbo asked in a panic. "He never came back!"

Touched by the little hobbit's concern, Val stepped forward from the shadows and moved to sit by Gandalf. "I am right here Bilbo, there is no need to worry."

Bilbo looked over to confirm he was really there, and visibly relaxed. Balin made his way across the camp, and stood next to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind your Uncle lads. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the vilest of all their race: Azog, the Defiler."

At the mention of the Orc's name, Val immediately tensed and turned to stare at Balin intensely. _"It cannot be."_

Balin, not noticing Val's gaze, continued on with his story. "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading King Thror, Thorin's grandfather. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us all."

By this time, everyone was listening intently to the story.

"That was when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent and wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Thorin fought him with everything he had, and eventually was able to cut off Azog's left arm. Azog learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast and no song that night as our dead were beyond the count of grief. I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin had turned away from the cliff and saw that the whole company was awake and looking at him in awe.

"But what about the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked quietly. "What happened to him?"

Thorin went back to his bedroll and sat down with a huff. "He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Balin and Gandalf shared a knowing look at Thorin's words, as Val shook with rage.

"Is something wrong Val?" Bilbo asked.

Val immediately ceased shaking and realized that everyone was looking at him. "A story for another time Bilbo. Please don't ask again."

With that, Val once more got up and decided to take watch by the cliff alone.

Thorin watched him leave, suspicion growing in his mind. _"What is he hiding? Sooner or later we will find out who this assassin really is, and I'll be damned if Gandalf interferes."_

Unbeknownst to the company, a group of Wargs and Orcs were in the valley below them, watching their every move. The leader, Yazneg, turned to one of the other orcs smiling. "Send word to the Master. We have found the Dwarf scum."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Will Thorin and the others ever trust Val? What ****secrets is Val keeping? Stay tuned!**

**ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	4. The Capture

**Greetings to my loyal readers!**

**Here is the next chapter! This one is the longest I have written to date, so enjoy! Expect the next one in about a month! Love you all!**

**-I have had a few readers message me about whether or not Val is truly a male, and while I will not give a answer right now, I promise that all of the secrets Val is hiding will be revealed in the next couple of chapters!-**

**~Blondiewoof7~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT, ONLY MY OC :)**

*_Inner Thoughts will be in Italics_

_***Elvish will be in Bold Italics**_

***Dwarvish will be in Bold Underlined**

* * *

As the company awoke the next morning, a few of them realized that Val was still sitting on the edge of the cliff, his horse already packed up and ready beside him.

"Did he keep watch all night?" Bofur asked aloud.

"Who cares." Thorin stated. "He is not even supposed to be here."

Nobody said anything else on the matter as they packed up and started moving forward once again.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hours had passed, and nobody had yet broken the silence. Fili and Kili were getting bored, and decided to drift back to ride next to Bilbo, who was in front of Val.

"We are sorry for scaring you last night Bilbo." Kili said. "We were only playing, and we forgot that you are not accustomed to this life and how it is out here."

Bilbo smiled lightly. "It is quite all right. I think you got enough of a punishment from Thorin last night."

Ass numb from the endless riding, Val took a moment to dismount and began to walk, giving the horse a much-needed reprieve.

"What is the name of your horse Val?" Kili asked.

Val turned to look at Kili, surprised that he had been spoken to. "His name is Gwathren."

"What does that mean?" Fili asked.

"It's elvish for 'Shadow'." Val replied. "I named him that for he has been my shadow ever since I got him. I could not ask for a more loyal companion."

Fili opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by a shout ahead of him.

"Fili and Kili! Get away from the damned assassin and stay by my side as I ordered!" Thorin grumbled loudly.

Wincing slightly, Fili and Kili bid the pair farewell and went back to their Uncle's side.

"I'm sorry for how they are all treating you Val." Bilbo said lightly.

Val sighed and shrugged. "It is to be expected Bilbo. He is only being cautious and looking out for his nephews."

"Yes, but you have done nothing to make him suspicious of you, especially with Gandalf holding you in high esteem."

Saying nothing, Val just continued walking, watching the changing scenery with fake interest. Looking ahead of them, the Ranger could see some tall apple trees bearing fresh fruit. Smirking, Val re-mounted Shadow and to the surprise of Bilbo, began to try and stand on the saddle.

"Val, what are you doing?" Bilbo exclaimed loudly, causing several of the company to turn around in curiosity.

Tossing a sack to Bilbo, Val balanced somewhat haphazardly on the saddle and drew his knife, cutting off apples as the horse passed underneath the trees and tossing them into the bag Bilbo was holding. Once the bag was full, Val sheathed his knife and jumped off the horse with ease. After he landed, he was surprised to find a few of the company clapping their hands. Taking the bag from Bilbo, Val cinched it and attached it to his horse before continuing his walk alongside Bilbo, offering up an apple to the hobbit who smiled and accepted it with delight.

"Where did you learn to do that laddie?" Bofur asked.

"I have been around horses my whole life." Val answered. "I just figured that we shouldn't let an opportunity for fresh fruit go to waste."

Shaking his head, Thorin returned his gaze ahead of him and seeing a perfect place to camp for the night, he signaled for the rest of the company to stop. Just like the night before, everyone pitched in to get everything done.

As Bombur began gathering things together for dinner, Val took the bag of apples and dropped it by Bombur's feet. "You can add these to the food supply if you would like."

Bombur looked at him with surprise and then nodded with a smile. Turning, Val returned to Shadow to unload his things for the night.

"I know what you are doing, and it won't work."

Sighing, Val turned and found Thorin staring at him. "And what am I doing Master Dwarf?"

"If you think impressing them and weaseling in with my nephews will get me to trust you, it won't."

"You can think whatever you would like Master Dwarf, but I am just trying to do my part while I am with you."

"Then you can take watch again tonight." Thorin smiled slyly.

Val felt anger rise within him at the thought of going another night without sleep.

_"What use will I be if I do not get any sleep?" _

Calming his emotions, Val turned away and sighed raggedly. "As you wish Master Dwarf."

Satisfied with his work, Thorin returned to the fire where Balin was watching him. "Do you think it wise to have him keep watch again?"

Thorin shrugged. "If he wants to prove himself, he will do it."

"You know that I would follow your lead Thorin, but I must have my own input on this matter and I think you are wrong about the lad."

"I for one, trust Thorin's judgement." Dwalin said as he came up to stand between the two. "I hope that I am wrong, but I feel like he is hiding something from us."

Thorin nodded in agreement, watching Val with an icy stare. "I agree with Dwalin, and until we find out his backstory and what he is hiding, I do not want him anywhere near my nephews, or alone with any one of us."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

When morning finally came, Val was in a state of misery. It had now been over three days since he had gotten a good night's rest, and it was beginning to show. Val had spent most of the morning cranky, and dozing off while riding Shadow. On top of that, it had been piss pouring for the past hour, and it looked like it would not be stopping any time soon. Looking around, Val noticed that Bilbo was not as well cloaked from the rain as the rest of them were. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his bed roll and rode up alongside Bilbo, placing the bed roll around his shoulders and over his head to cover him from the worst of the rain.

Bilbo looked up at him and smiled wearily. "Thank you, Val."

"Can't have you getting sick, now can we?"

Returning to his place in line, Val could hear Dori grumbling up ahead. "Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this rain?"

Gandalf sighed with exasperation, as he too was in a foul mood thanks to the weather. "It is raining, Dori, and it will continue to rain until the rain has stopped. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf chuckled. "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, but I have quite forgotten their names."

"Morinhtar and Romestamo." Val chirped from behind him.

Gandalf nodded with recognition. "I believe that you are quite right Val. Besides those we have named, the last is Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he more like you?"

Gandalf looked slightly offended by Bilbo's question, but continued on. "I think that he is a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to other people. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for Evil will always look to find a foothold in this world."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hours later the rain finally stopped, but by then everyone was soaked to the bone; so, upon finding a decent camping site, Thorin decided to make camp for the night. "Let's get a fire going, shall we?"

Delegating duties to everyone, Thorin purposely ignored Val who was now bristling with barely held rage.

_"What the fuck is wrong with that dwarf? He has no right to treat me like I am a child! Why I agreed to this quest is beyond me. This is the last time I help Gandalf, that's for sure!" _

Grumbling at the continued mistreatment Val stalked off to find firewood.

Shaking his head, Balin dropped his pack next to the others and pulled Thorin off to the side and away from everyone else. "Is what you are doing really necessary Thorin? I can understand not trusting the lad completely, but to treat him the way you are is just a little low for you don't you think? What are you teaching your nephews?"

"I am teaching my nephews to not trust just anyone that comes into their lives. Under different circumstances I would agree with your assessment Balin, but this quest is too important to not take every precaution we can. I know some of you have come to like the damned assassin, but some of us do not. Until he comes clean about who he is and shows us what he is hiding behind that mask I will not trust him. Something is off about him and I will not put this company or my sister's sons at risk over a stranger."

"As your advisor, I would tell you that you are quite possibly making a huge mistake. I agree that we should be wary, but mistreating him is not going to get him to trust us either. We should be friendlier with him and try to get him to open up to us if we are ever going to figure out who he is."

"You can do whatever you want Balin, but my mind is made up until proven otherwise."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Val had an armload of kindling by the time he returned to camp, and he proceeded to drop it all at Thorin's feet.

"Here you go _your Majesty_. Make sure not to chip any nails when you place those on the fire Princess."

Fili stared at Val in surprise while Kili writhed with laughter. The others all held their breath in shock; no one ever dared talk to their King like that. Gandalf just sighed, knowing that once Val got started there was no end in sight.

Thorin jumped to his feet and got in Val's face. "Excuse me? What did you call me?"

Val chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "I called you a Princess Master Dwarf, does that offend you?"

Thorin shoved Val away from him roughly. "You will watch how you speak to me assassin."

Val laughed and shoved Thorin back even harder, causing him to stumble back into Dwalin's arms. "I don't think so. I quite like that nickname; suits you perfectly…Princess."

Thorin snarled and threw a punch at Val's face, but Val dodged and laughed. "You even fight like a little Princess, so called King Under the Mountain!"

Face red, Thorin pointed at Val. "Looks to me like your Father neglected to teach you some proper respect boy, so I guess I will have the pleasure to!"

"Don't bring my Father into this!"

"Only stating a fact assassin! Does your brother have no respect for authority too?"

Val stopped smiling. "I'm going to make you regret that Dwarf!"

They both lunged at each other, fists flying. Thorin landed a solid punch to Val's ribs while Val managed to bloody Thorin's nose before the others dove in to break up the fight. Dwalin grabbed hold of Thorin and dragged him away from Val, who was trying to get Bofur to release him.

"That is enough! Both of you!" Gandalf bellowed. "The only way this quest will be successful is if we all work together!"

"But Gandalf-"

"Go cool off Val, now."

Trembling with barely contained hatred Val shook himself free from Bofur and stalked away.

"I want him out of this company Gandalf." Thorin growled.

"Not going to happen. Val may have started it, but you are the leader here, so act like it Thorin Oakenshield."

Seething, Thorin walked away and sat back down by the fire while Bofur went after Val.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Bofur caught up to Val quickly and stepped into his path. "What the hell was that about Val?"

"How can you all call him a leader when he acts so pompously? When he carries such prejudices?"

"You have no idea what we have gone through Val. We have a good reason for being as judgmental as we are. Every race but our own has let us down in the past so it is hard for any of us to trust anyone."

Val sighed in frustration. "I get that Bofur, I really do, but I am not one of them! I have done nothing but help you all on this quest and I do not appreciate the cold shoulder, especially from our so-called leader!"

"I understand Val and I will be the first to admit that we should not treat you the way we have. Even though we only met you days ago I have come to respect you and I believe that you mean us no harm. I do have to say though that you cannot blame everyone for being wary of you, especially Thorin. We hardly know you and you have yet to tell us about yourself."

Val chuckled and toed the dirt. "You realize that I could say the same of you all Bofur? I got thrust into your company against my wishes all because I owed a wizard a favor. During this whole journey together the only one that has actually tried to get to know me is Bilbo!"

Bofur opened his mouth as if to retort, but then sighed and nodded. "You are right Val, and as for me, I apologize for how I have been treating you. I know that eventually the others will warm up to you but you have to give them time. Some of them will be harder to win over than others but I know that eventually we can all be friends."

Val sighed and looked back towards the camp. "I hope so Bofur, I truly do."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next day passed fairly quickly, especially for Val, who once again found himself nodding off while in the saddle most of the day.

As they approached an old and dilapidated farmhouse, Thorin called for them all to halt. "We'll stay here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies and make sure you stay with them."

Fili and Kili both nodded, grabbing the ropes for all of the ponies and leading them away from the campsite and into the surrounding trees.

"Oin and Gloin, get a fire going."

"Right." They said in unison.

Dropping his gear on the ground, Val had barely laid out his bed roll for the night before collapsing with exhaustion.

Gandalf walked over to Thorin, looking around warily. "I think that it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have already told you, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that cannot be read since you do not trust Val, and Lord Elrond could help us."

Thorin turned around to look at Gandalf, anger coursing through his body. "Help? A dragon attacked Erebor and what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, and the elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

Leaving it at that, Gandalf stomped away and began to leave the campsite.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo asked. "Is everything alright? Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?"

"Myself Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!"

And with that, Gandalf disappeared.

"Come on Bombur." Thorin grumbled. "We're hungry."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Several hours had passed, and Gandalf had still not returned to the camp.

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo noted as he stirred his stew.

"Who?" Bombur asked.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard, so he will do as he chooses. Now, do me a favor and take these to the lads." Bofur handed Bilbo two full bowls of stew.

Bilbo looked over at Val, who had not moved an inch since falling asleep. "What about Val?"

Bofur looked over at Val's sleeping form and smiled. "Don't worry. I will keep an eye on him and give him something to eat when he wakes up."

Relaxing a little, Bilbo started to walk away from the fire and into the trees where Fili and Kili were to be watching the ponies. When Bilbo reached them, he tried to hand the bowls to them, but they ignored him, staring into the darkness ahead of them.

"What's the matter with you two?"

"We were supposed to be watching the ponies." Kili said simply.

"Only we have encountered a wee problem." Fili stated. "We had sixteen ponies, and now there are only fourteen."

Bilbo turned to look at the ponies with them, and also only counted fourteen. "Well that's not good, should we tell Thorin?"

Fili immediately shook his head and led Bilbo further in. "No. Let's not worry him over something so trivial. As our official burglar, we were hoping you would look into it."

Fili and Kili walked with Bilbo, following the trail of broken branches and uprooted trees further into the forest.

"Hey!" Fili whispered loudly. "There's a light over there!"

Hiding behind a log, the three of them realized that the light was coming from a fire, and saw three enormous trolls sitting around it, the two missing ponies in the paddock beside them.

"They are probably going to eat them!" Bilbo said frantically. "We should do something!"

"Yes, you should." Kili answered as he took one of the bowls from Bilbo. "Mountain trolls are very stupid and slow, and you are so small, they would never see you coming."

"We will be right behind you!" Fili assured him, taking the other bow from him. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl."

Backing away slowly, Fili and Kili hid far enough back where they could watch Bilbo without being seen.

"Maybe we should get Uncle." Kili whispered.

"Bilbo will be fine." Fili said assuredly.

The two brothers ate their stew and watched as Bilbo slunk around the side of the paddock, looking for a way to release the ponies. The brothers held their breath multiple times when Bilbo appeared to have been seen by one of the trolls looking over at the ponies.

"Okay, it's time to get Thorin." Fili finally agreed.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Back at the camp, most of the dwarves had settled around the fire for the night, a few even beginning to doze.

Rising to his feet, Thorin walked over to Val and kicked his boot.

Val grumbled and turned to look at Thorin. "Can I help you Master Dwarf?"

Thorin grinned. "Yes, you can have watch again."

Val bristled with anger and stood to face Thorin, while the rest of the company looked on with faces of shock. "What are you trying to do? Have me die of exhaustion? I have taken watch for the past three nights!"

"I did not realize that someone who had been hand-picked to be trained by the Dúnedain would be so weak." Thorin said, smirking as he walked away and joined the others at the campfire.

Cursing under his breath, Val packed his stuff and then walked away from the camp to check the area.

Moments after Val left, Kili and Fili came barreling out of the forest and ran to Thorin's side.

"Uncle!" Kili gasped. "Trolls took some of the ponies and Bilbo is trying to get them back, but he may be in trouble!"

Everyone immediately jumped up, grabbed their weapons, and followed Fili and Kili back into the forest.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Will Val and Thorin ever get along? And when will the group accept Val? Stay tuned!**

**ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	5. The Trolls

**Greetings to my loyal readers!**

I had planned on releasing a new chapter before May, but I received an injury doing yard work and could not type due to cutting off the top of one of my fingers! :( I am better now, and it should be fully healed within the next week! Next months chapter will be even longer than this one, I promise! Until then, enjoy and stay safe out there!

**~Blondiewoof7~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT, ONLY MY OC :)**

*_Inner Thoughts will be in Italics_

_***Elvish will be in Bold Italics**_

***Dwarvish will be in Bold Underlined**

* * *

The dwarves soon reached the edge of the troll camp and saw Bilbo dangling in the hands of one of the trolls. Without thinking, Kili dashed forward and cut the troll in front of him, garnering the attention of the other two.

"Drop him!"

"What did you say?" The troll named Tom asked.

"I said drop him." Kili repeated.

Tom threw Bilbo at Kili, knocking them both to the ground as the rest of the company came running out from behind them and into the fray. As the dwarves all fought the three trolls in sync, Bilbo snuck over to the paddock and used the troll William's knife to set the ponies free. Tom saw what he was doing and immediately grabbed Bilbo, taking hold of one arm and one leg while the troll named Bert took hold of the others. The dwarves saw what had occurred and immediately ceased their fighting.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried.

"Lay down your arms or we will rip him apart." Tom threatened.

Thorin looked up at Bilbo with frustration and then planted his sword in the ground, the others following suit.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Val had just returned from his walkabout and noticed that everyone was gone.

_"What the hell happened? I was only gone a few minutes?!"_

Just as he began to look around for signs of where they might have gone, loud yells could be heard from the forest and Val could hear Kili screaming Bilbo's name. The blood drained from Val's face and he began to run like a madman into the forest, following the crashes and yells until he spotted the open campsite. Three huge trolls had several of the dwarves attached to a spit above the fire while the rest of the dwarves lay off to the side tied in sacks. Val relaxed a little when he saw that Bilbo was among the ones tied up on the ground; smiling when he heard the hobbit trying to play for time.

_"That's it Bilbo, keep them distracted for me."_

Taking out his knives, Val slunk behind the trolls and waited until they were focused solely on Bilbo before running forward and slashing at the smallest troll's ankles. As soon as the troll cried out in pain, the other two trolls looked down and saw Val. All three of them made to grab for him, but Val was faster. He twisted around their legs and dodged their reaching hands, slashing their legs and ankles as he moved about. Still tied up and in a pile, the only thing the dwarves could do was watch in awe as Val spent several minutes dodging and weaving between all three trolls. Jumping onto the knee of one of the trolls, Val climbed up to the head and immediately stabbed one of its eyeballs with a knife. Bert screamed in agony and began to thrash, dislodging Val and sending him flying into the dirt. Just as he got back to his feet, William swung at him and connected with his side, sending him crashing into the boulder. He gasped in surprise as his lungs seemed to concave from the force. Val tried to stand but fell back down clutching his chest in agony.

"Val!" Bilbo cried worriedly.

Tom stomped over to Val's slumped body and yanked him up into the air by the leg.

"Imma make you pay for what you did to Bert's eye!"

Several of the dwarves struggled more forcefully against their bonds, hoping that they would be able to come help the motionless assassin. Just as Tom started to reach for Val's head, a loud voice cut through the campsite.

"The dawn will take you all!"

The others all looked behind the trolls and saw Gandalf standing atop the boulder.

"Who's that?" Bert asked angrily.

Tom scoffed. "No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" William asked hungrily.

Raising his staff above his head Gandalf brought it down against the boulder and with a loud crack, the boulder split in two, revealing the rising sun behind it. The trolls started howling in pain as their skin started to flake and turn into stone; all three completely frozen within seconds. Nobody moved as they all tried to comprehend what had just happened. Then most of them started to cheer, realizing just how close to death they had been if Gandalf had not shown up when he did. Climbing down, Gandalf made his way over to the group and looked around, making sure there were no other threats. Now without any imminent threat, the dwarves on the spit began to protest loudly, especially Dwalin.

"Get yer foot out of my back!"

"Sorry!" several dwarves chorused.

Working together, Gandalf and Bilbo quenched the fire and began to carefully untie the dwarves from the spit. One by one as the dwarves were released and untied, they pulled their coats and furs back on and grabbed their weapons from the pile. Gandalf had walked over to the nearest troll and rapped on it with his staff, a satisfied smile on his face.

"So where did you go to, if I may ask?"

Turning around, Gandalf found Thorin staring intently at him. Smirking, Gandalf leaned forward on his staff, looking down at Thorin. "To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. This was nasty business, but at least they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin huffed.

"At least he had the mind to play for time, as well as Val. None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin looked away, ashamed of his words.

"Speaking of which, where is Val?" Gandalf asked.

"Up here." a small voice answered.

Looking above them, Gandalf and Thorin were shocked to see Val hanging upside down, still in Tom's now concrete grasp.

"Well this is quite the predicament." Gandalf chuckled. "Hang in there Val, we'll have Dwalin knock you out in no time."

"Great." Val mumbled.

Dwalin picked up his hammer and climbed his way atop Tom's knee, standing just underneath the frozen hand. Raising his hammer high, Dwalin brought it forward with a resounding crash. A hairline crack appeared in the rock, but the hold on Val's leg held. Undeterred, Dwalin began a series of strikes against the same spot, successfully cracking the stone apart and sending Val into the dirt with a grunt.

Bilbo immediately ran over and helped Val to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Val nodded, but then immediately gasped and grabbed his left shoulder. Gandalf stepped forward, and taking Val's good arm, led him over to sit on a nearby stump.

"Oin!" Thorin called to the group. "We are in need of your services."

Oin pushed his way forward through the group and over toward where Val was sitting.

"It seems the assassin hurt himself when he pulled that little stunt of his." Thorin scoffed.

Bilbo and Gandalf glared at Thorin before turning back to look at Val, who had started to rise from his seat. "Forget it, I'm fine."

"Now laddie, that would not be very wise." Oin stated, placing his hand on Val's injured shoulder and pressing him back down, causing Val to grunt in pain.

Taking Val's arm in his hands, Oin felt around the joint and moved the arm around, assessing quietly as Val flinched with every movement.

"It appears that your shoulder has completely dislocated." Oin finally concluded. "I will have to pop it back in before we continue on, and it will not feel good."

Slowly peeling off the glove of his right hand, Val drew his knife and grasped the blade in his palm, looking over to Oin and nodding his consent. "Let's get it done then."

Oin nodded and grasped Val's arm tightly, pulling it straight and then rotating it at different angles. Loud crunching could be heard, and a nauseous Bilbo turned away as Val began to squeeze the blade hard enough to spill his blood all over the ground. As the dwarves watched the scene in front of them, a few began to feel some respect grow for Val as he sat there and took the pain without so much as a moan. Minutes later, Oin popped the shoulder back into its socket and Val released the breath he had been holding.

"Alright laddie, you should be fine now, but try not to use that shoulder for a few days."

Nodding his thanks, Val re-sheathed his knife and wrapped a rag around his bleeding hand before pulling his glove back on. He then proceeded to walk away from the group and over to the edge of the troll camp.

After watching Val walk away, Gandalf resumed his inspection of the troll statues. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

Thorin did a double take. "Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands."

They looked at each other, a worried glance being shared over that sobering thought.

"Even so, they could not have moved in daylight." Thorin looked around curiously. "There must be a cave nearby."

After finding what they were looking for, Gandalf, Thorin and a few others entered the large cave while the rest of the company mingled outside.

Upon entering the cave, Nori wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What is that stench?"

Walking further in, Gandalf began to look inside a couple barrels. "It's a troll hoard. Be careful of what you touch."

Looking around at the piles of treasure Bofur frowned. "It seems a shame to just leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it."

"Agreed." Gloin stated. "Nori get a shovel."

As Gloin, Nori and Bofur begin burying treasure, Thorin pulled a set of swords out from under a layer of cobwebs and dust. Seeing the swords, Gandalf made his way over, his curiosity growing. Looking at the swords, Thorin held the longer of the two out towards Gandalf.

Looking the sword over carefully Gandalf smirked. "These were not made by any troll, and nor were they made by any smith among men."

Unsheathing the sword Gandalf inspected it closely and nodded appreciatively. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

A look of disgust crossed Thorin's face and he resheathed the sword forcefully before holding it out toward Gandalf.

"You could not wish for a finer blade Thorin."

Reluctantly, Thorin withdrew his arm and inspected the sword again. Behind them, Dwalin watched as Gloin and Bofur piled dirt over the treasure they had buried alongside the cave wall.

Finally finished, Gloin leapt out of the hole and looked over their work. "We're making a long-term deposit."

Shaking his head, Thorin led the way back to the cave entrance. "Let's get out of this foul place."

As Gandalf made to follow, his boot brushed against something shiny and metallic. Brushing the leaves aside with his staff he revealed another sword. Grabbing it up, he exited the cave and made his way over to Bilbo.

"Bilbo."

Turning towards Gandalf, Bilbo accepted the held-out sword.

"This is about your size, take it."

Bilbo shook his head. "I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"But I have never used a sword in my life!"

"And I hope that you never have to my friend. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Taking the sword, Bilbo looked at it in wonder before unsheathing it and inspecting the blade. Before Bilbo could thank Gandalf for thinking of him, Thorin came back over in a rush.

"Something's coming!"

"Stay together!" Gandalf stated. "Hurry now and arm yourselves!"

All of the dwarves drew swords and huddled together before following Gandalf through the trees, Bilbo and Val following along behind them.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Before the group could get too far, a man riding on a sleigh drawn by rabbits erupted from within the trees and came to a stop in front of them.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"Radagast!" Gandalf stated. "Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here in this part of the wood?"

Radagast dismounted from the sleigh and made his way over to Gandalf, looking over the others. "I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf prompted.

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but then shuts it. He opens it again, and proceeds to close it again, looking downright confused. "Oh, just give me a minute. I had a thought and now I have lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

Opening his mouth Radagast looks down at his tongue as Gandalf proceeds to pull something off his tongue. "Oh, it wasn't a thought at all! It was just a silly old stick insect."

The rest of the group just looked on, their faces showing confusion and disgust. Sighing, Gandalf leads Radagast a few feet away to have a private chat.

"The Greenwood is sick Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it and nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay, but the worst is the webs."

"Webs?" Gandalf said, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Spiders Gandalf. Giant ones too. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail back to Dol Goldur."

"Dol Goldur? But the old fortress has been abandoned for years."

Radagast shook his head sadly. "No Gandalf, it is not. A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come."

By this time Radagast was shaking like a leaf and his eyes were twitching as he looked all around him.

"Here." Gandalf said as he withdrew his pipe. "Have a bit of Old Toby. It will help settle your nerves."

Radagast proceeded to take a pull of the pipe, and held it in for a few seconds before breathing it back out, now visibly relaxed.

"Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?"

Radagast reached inside his cloak and withdrew a cloth-wrapped package, handing it over to Gandalf. Gandalf unties it and opens it, a look of concern crossing over his face.

"That is not from the world of the living."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**How will the group react to the Elves? Will Thorin learn to trust Val? Stay tuned!**

**ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	6. The Sacrifice

**Greetings to my loyal readers!**

I am just a wee bit late on my update, but I was celebrating Independence Day! Anyway, here is the new chapter so enjoy!

**~Blondiewoof7~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT, ONLY MY OC :)**

*_Inner Thoughts will be in Italics_

_***Elvish will be in Bold Italics**_

***Dwarvish will be in Bold Underlined**

* * *

The dwarves were milling about, chatting amongst each other as they waited for Gandalf to return.

Strapping his newly acquired sword to his waist, Bilbo looked around at the rest of the group. Spying Val sitting alone on a rock close to where Gandalf had left them, Bilbo made his way over to him.

"How are you feeling Val?"

"I've been better, but I have also been worse so I can't really complain."

Nodding, Bilbo looked at the others in thought. "I'm sorry that they are treating you this way Val. Especially Thorin. They accepted me into their group quickly enough so I do not understand why they have such a problem with you."

Sighing Val looked over at the dwarves, noticing that Thorin and Dwalin were shooting icy glares his way.

"It doesn't bother me as much as you may think Bilbo. I have grown accustomed to such treatment over the years. Between my choice of garb and my lifestyle it doesn't surprise me that most hold suspicions against me. Thorin and the others don't know anything about me like they do you. You welcomed them into your home, fed them, housed them, and Gandalf had warned them about you prior to them meeting you. I was a great surprise to Thorin and I can only imagine the surprise and betrayal he must feel towards myself and Gandalf for springing my presence onto him. This is his quest and he probably feels like Gandalf is interfering too much. As a King, he feels the need to protect his people, and considering he knows little about me besides what he can see, I don't blame him for his suspicion."

Bilbo nodded in understanding.

"Even so, you have done nothing to endanger his quest and you have been nothing but kind and helpful so far, besides the little spat you guys had the other night. Some of them may refuse to see it, but I know some of us in the group appreciate you."

"Thanks Bilbo. You are one fine person and I can see why Gandalf holds you in such high esteem."

Bilbo blushed and looked away.

Before he could continue the conversation, a howl was heard in the distance. Bilbo and Val both jumped to their feet as the dwarves ceased their chattering and grouped together.

"Was that a wolf? Are there – are there wolves out there?"

"A wolf?" Bofur chimed in. "No, that is not a wolf."

From behind a nearby crag a Warg appeared, leaping into the midst of the group and knocking a few dwarves over. Thorin drew his new sword and slay the beast before it could hurt one of his kin. Suddenly another Warg appeared on the other side of the group, and Kili shot it with an arrow bringing it down where Dwalin finished it off.

"Warg-Scouts!" Thorin exclaimed disgustedly. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

Gandalf and Radagast had returned to the group and Gandalf made his way over to Thorin.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thorin said defensively.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf asked again accusingly.

Thorin bristled. "No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf looked at him, the anger dissipating from his face and being replaced with fear. "You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin growled.

"We can't!" Ori cried. "We have no ponies; they bolted!"

Val shot to his feet. "Even Gwathren?"

Ori looked at him and nodded.

Gandalf laid his hand on Val's shoulder. "Gwathren is a smart horse. He will protect the others from harm and find his way back to you."

Val just nodded numbly.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast stated.

"These are Gundabad Wargs." Gandalf scoffed. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast stated proudly. "I'd like to see them try."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Minutes later, Radagast tore out from the forest and into the clearing where Yazneg and his group of Warg riders were waiting.

"Haha! Come and get me!" Radagast taunted.

Yazneg angrily spurred his Warg after Radagast, the other riders following close behind.

Gandalf peered out from behind a rock at the end of the forest and watched as Radagast led the Wargs over the next hill.

"Come on!"

Taking the lead, Gandalf hastily led the group in the opposite direction. The group could hear the growls of the Wargs behind them as they gave chase. Running farther and farther across the plain, the group could see that the Wargs were not too far from them now, so they all squeezed behind a huge rock.

"Stay together." Gandalf whispered.

Once again Gandalf poked his head out and seeing an opening, made a mad dash to the next rock.

"Move!" Thorin ordered the group.

They all quickly followed behind Thorin to the next rock, but Ori didn't stop in time and slid out from behind cover. Before the enemy could see him, Val grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back behind the rock.

Looking up at him, Ori blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks Val."

Nodding, Val ushered Ori back towards his brothers who immediately began scolding Ori for being so careless.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf said from the front as he began to run in another direction.

As the group continued to follow Gandalf across the plain, Thorin settled alongside Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf looked over at Thorin, but did not answer as they took cover behind another outcropping of rocks.

One of the Wargs had stopped the chase and began sniffing the air, before following a scent to the top of the same outcropping that the group was hiding behind. Sensing the danger, Thorin looked back to Kili and nodded at him. Kili drew his bow and nocked an arrow, quickly stepping out and shooting at the Warg and his rider. The arrow hit the Warg, causing it to fall in front of the group and growling loudly, the Warg and rider both got up and charged at the dwarves. Rallying, the dwarves worked together to kill the pair but not before the noise of their fight drifted along the plain and into range of the rest of the enemy.

Yazneg ordered the rest to give up the chase for Radagast.

"The dwarf scum are over there!" Yazneg yelled pointing toward the outcropping. "After them!"

Howling, the riders all began to head toward the rocks in pursuit of the now fleeing company.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled to the others before sprinting away.

The rest of the group quickly followed after Gandalf across the plains, but the riders were quickly catching up, some going around to enclose the frightened group.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled, pointing at the riders that appeared in front of them.

Looking around, Gandalf sighed in relief when he found what he was looking for. "This way! Quickly!"

They only made it a little farther before they were surrounded on all sides by Wargs.

"There's more coming!" Kili cried.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered his nephew, before drawing his sword.

The group all drew their weapons and prepared to fight the Wargs around them.

Ignoring the screaming pain in his shoulder, Val drew his own bow and began to shoot at the Wargs alongside Kili. While the group watched the Wargs, Gandalf ran behind a rock and disappeared from view.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted.

Kili and Val had shot down a number of Wargs by now, but more kept showing up around them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said angrily.

"Have faith, Gandalf would not leave us." Val grunted as he released another arrow into the throat of an oncoming Warg.

_"I hope you know what you are doing Gandalf. Thorin is not gonna be happy when he figures out what you are planning."_

The group huddled closer together as the Wargs and Yazneg drew closer.

"Stand your ground!" Thorin ordered.

Gandalf finally appeared back behind them from beside the rocks. "This way, you fools!"

Thorin and the others turned toward Gandalf and watched as he once again disappeared from view.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you!" Thorin ordered loudly as he stood by the rock, striking down any Warg that got too close.

Obeying their King, most of the group ran to the rock and slid out of view.

"Bilbo, go now!" Val yelled as he released another slew of arrows as cover, allowing Bilbo enough time to slide below and into Dwalin's arms.

Wanting to help, Ori took out his slingshot and proceeded to shoot a rock into the eye of an approaching Warg, only succeeding in angering it more. Ori shuddered in fear as the Warg thundered towards him, but before it could barrel into him Val grabbed Ori and threw him toward Thorin.

"Get him and your nephews out of here Thorin!"

Thorin took hold of Ori and pushed him behind the rock before looking toward Fili and Kili. "Let's go!"

Fili being the closest obeyed quickly, falling back to stand next to his Uncle.

"Kili! Val! Come on, hurry!" Fili yelled.

Val made his way toward the rock but stopped when he heard Fili and Thorin cry out Kili's name in fear. Turning around, Val saw that Kili had tripped over a hole hidden in the tall grass and fell as the Wargs began to bear down on him.

_"Damn the clumsiness of dwarves!"_

Cursing aloud, Val turned back and leapt to Kili's side, pulling him roughly to his feet and running towards Thorin and Fili.

Looking behind him, Kili paled. "We're not gonna make it!"

Looking for himself, Val saw a huge Warg barely ten feet from them, saliva dripping from its enormous jaws. He watched in horror as the beast pounced right for Kili, but before it could reach him Val dove, knocking Kili out of the way. Kili turned and watched in terror as the huge Warg crashed right into Val, its mighty jaws clamping down on the assassin's torso. As the Warg's teeth broke through the chest plate and sank into flesh, Val cried out in pain.

"No! Val!" Kili cried brokenly.

Drawing one of his knives, Val plunged the curved blade deep into the Warg's throat, killing it instantly. Grabbing either side of the creature's jaw, Val pried the teeth apart and crawled out from under the dead animal. Blood began to pour freely from the multiple lacerations, staining the ground underneath Val a bright red. Kili had run back to Val's side by this time and slung the weary assassin's arm over his shoulder before quickly making his way over to Fili and Thorin.

As soon as the pair reached them, Thorin and Fili slid down to the others, followed by Kili and Val. No sooner had they reached the bottom than a horn blast sounded from outside and the sound of swords clashing filled the air. Seconds later a body fell through the hole above them and landed right in front of Thorin and Dwalin, who immediately drew their swords in defense. Seeing the arrow protruding from the dead Warg Rider's chest, Thorin removed it and studied it for a few seconds before hissing in disgust.

"Elves."

Nori, who had wandered ahead of the group turned back and looked at Thorin. "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?"

Bofur scoffed at the question and pushed past Nori. "Follow it of course!"

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf stated matter-of-factly.

Glancing behind him, Gandalf noticed that Val was clutching his side, blood pooling thickly underneath him.

"Val! What in Valar's name happened to you?"

Hearing Gandalf's question Bilbo came running, gasping when he saw the state his friend was in.

Kili once again slung Val's arm over his shoulder and started to help him walk down the corridor after the others.

"I tripped over a sinkhole and before a Warg could descend on me Val took the hit himself. He saved my life."

Fili stepped forward and grabbed Val's other arm, pulling it over his shoulder and helping Kili navigate the assassin through the tunnel.

"Val, you reckless idiot! Must you always get into trouble?" Gandalf asked in exasperation.

Walking behind the Sons of Durin, Oin peered up at Val in concern. "As soon as we find a place to rest I will need to look at that wound."

Val pulled his arms away from the brothers and moved ahead on his own still clutching his side.

_"There is no way in hell I am allowing him to do that."_

"I'm fine Oin. I'll take care of it myself later."

The others just looked at Val in shock.

"Is he crazy? He will bleed out if he doesn't let Oin look at him." Fili gasped.

"Don't worry about him lad; Oin will not let him get out of it so easily." Balin stated. "Let's just get out of this place first."

After following the weaving path for a few minutes, it eventually opened into an enormous valley, a city nestled in the center.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf stated. "In the common tongue, it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed in awe.

Gandalf nodded and chuckled. "Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Realizing what Gandalf had done, Thorin growled in anger. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with the enemy!"

Gandalf shook his head at Thorin's accusation and sighed. "You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin asked pointedly. "They will try to stop us!"

Gandalf chuckled and began to move on after the others. "Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered since you refuse to trust Val. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Making their way through the valley the company crossed a bridge and officially entered Rivendell.

Bilbo gazed at everything in quiet wonder while the dwarves all looked on uneasily. Once they came upon a flight of stairs that led to the entrance of the hall, they saw a dark-haired elf walking down towards the company.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf greeted gaily.

When Gandalf and Lindir embraced, talking in hushed tones, the dwarves began to murmur amongst themselves, distrust brewing.

Thorin made his way over to Dwalin's side and leaned toward his ear. "Stay sharp. No matter what Gandalf may say, I still do not trust these people."

Dwalin nodded in understanding before moving about the group, relaying the King's words.

"We heard you had crossed into the Valley Gandalf." Lindir stated.

Gandalf nodded. "I must speak with Lord Elrond right away."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

Before Lindir could answer, Elvish horns are heard from behind the company. Turning around, the company sees a large group of armed Elves on horseback coming toward them.

Thorin drew his sword and made his way to the center of the group. "Ready weapons and hold ranks!"

The rest of the dwarves drew their weapons and bunched together into a tight circle, enclosing their King and Bilbo in the center for protection. When the Elves reached them they began to ride around the dwarves, both groups glaring daggers at the other. Eventually the Elves stopped circling and one elf rode forward next to Lindir and Gandalf, dismounting gracefully.

"Gandalf."

Gandalf bows to the elf that had dismounted. **_"Lord Elrond, my friend! How have you been?"_ **

**_"We have been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass. Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone must have drawn them near."_**

Gandalf chuckles lightly. _"**That may have been us."**_

As the two conversed further in Elvish, Val began to feel light headed and proceeded to lean against Bofur for support.

_"Shit, not now! I cannot pass out!" _

Bofur looked down at him and gasped at the amount of blood that had collected on and around Val.

"Val!" Bofur whispered. "You are bleeding out!"

Val clutched his side tighter and gripped onto Bofur. "I'm fine Bofur, just let me rest on you for a second."

Tired of the Elvish that he couldn't understand, Thorin stepped forward into view of Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe that we have met." Thorin stated cautiously.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed." Thorin said stiffly. "He made no mention of you."

Before Gandalf could reprimand Thorin for his callousness, a couple gasps from the group of dwarves behind them caught his attention. Looking over, Gandalf saw that Val had collapsed.

"Val!" Bilbo cried.

Gandalf and Elrond left a stunned Thorin and pushed their way through to Val's side. A glimmer of recognition crossed Elrond's face when he looked down at the wounded assassin.

"Gandalf, is this -"

Before he could finish his question, Gandalf shot him a look. "_**Yes, this is indeed who you think." **_

Face paling, Elrond immediately scooped Val up into his arms and rushed into the hall.

"Lindir! Send for the healers immediately!"

It took a moment before the others realized what happened.

"Gandalf, does Lord Elrond know Val?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Sighing, Gandalf nodded. "Yes, Elrond has known Val a very long time."

"And how exactly does the pointy ear know the assassin?" Thorin asked, suspicion lacing his question.

Gandalf clutched his staff hard enough to whiten his knuckles as he turned around, fury evident on his face. "While we are here Thorin, Son of Thrain, you will show some respect to Lord Elrond so I do not want to hear anymore insults coming from your mouth. As for how they know each other, that is a question for Val and Val alone. It is a very sad story and he does not talk about his past often, not even with me."

Feeling chastised by Gandalf's sudden outburst, Thorin just nodded.

"Now, I need to check in on Val so the rest of you can wait here until Lindir returns to show you to where you will be staying."

As Gandalf walked away, the rest of the group looked to Thorin, waiting for a command.

"We will do as Gandalf has asked." Thorin groaned.

"What about Val?" Kili asked worriedly.

"Gandalf will keep us informed on the assassin's recovery I am sure." Thorin answered. "Maybe he should have not allowed the Warg to use him as a chew toy."

Shocked at how little his Uncle cared for Val's life, Fili stepped forward and got into Thorin's face.

"Uncle, how could you say that?" Fili scolded. "If Val had not done what he did Kili could have died! We owe Val everything for what he did!"

Several of the other dwarves nodded in agreement as Thorin stared at his nephew in shock.

"You may not care about what happens to Val, but some of us do! I for one will not let old prejudices keep me from accepting Val into this company!"

By the time he had finished yelling, Fili's face was still red with anger.

Thorin slowly made his way over to Fili, placing a hand on his shoulder roughly.

"Uncle." Kili started. "Please don't be mad at Fili, he was just -"

"Kili." Thorin interrupted.

Kili immediately bowed his head and awaited his brother's fate.

"Fili, even though I am your Uncle, I am also your King and you will not speak out against me like that ever again."

Fili flushed with embarrassment. "I am sorry Uncle."

"Now, that being said, you are right. I may have misjudged Val based on past prejudices. I am not only your leader on this quest but also your King, so I have to look out for all of you even if you don't agree with my decisions. Val has shown his commitment to this quest and to the safety of its members more than once and that has not gone unnoticed. As soon as Val comes around I promise I will apologize for my behavior and welcome him fully into our group."

Once finished, Thorin smiled and hugged both of his nephews tightly.

"Thank you, Uncle." Fili whispered.

Heavy walking could then be heard from the hall behind them and when the group looked, they saw Lindir making his way quickly over to them, his face pale and frantic.

"On behalf of Lord Elrond, I sincerely apologize for your wait. If you would follow me, I will lead you to where you will be staying."

Nodding politely, Thorin led the group after Lindir as he traversed through the mighty halls of Rivendell. Minutes later, Lindir led them through a huge archway and into a separate wing of the hall.

"This is where your group may stay while you are with us. We do not have any extra beds for you, and for that I apologize. Before you retire for the evening I will make sure that blankets and pillows are brought to make your nights more comfortable. Dinner will be brought to you in a couple hours and in the meantime, if you need anything else just ask."

Bowing, Lindir began to make his way back towards where Elrond had taken Val.

"Wait!" Bilbo cried.

Stopping, Lindir turned and looked at Bilbo curiously.

"How is Val?"

If it was possible, Lindir paled even more.

"I am afraid that your companion is in critical condition."

The group was shocked.

"How is that possible? He seemed fine!" Kili argued.

"From the little my Lord Elrond shared with me, your companion lost over three pints of blood. I am sure that Lord Elrond will have more information later but now I must get back and help them."

Bowing once again, Lindir turned and hurried away, leaving the dwarves and Bilbo stunned.

Thorin immediately sat down on a nearby bench and placed his head in his hands.

_"Oh Mahal."_

"It's all my fault." Kili said sadly. "If only I had paid more attention the Warg would not have gotten either of us."

Fili walked over to his younger brother and embraced him gently. "It is not your fault Kili."

"The Elves are known for their healing prowess." Balin noted lightly. "Val is in excellent hands."

Oin nodded in agreement. "All we can do is pray that Mahal watches over Val."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**How does Lord Elrond know Val? Will Val survive his wounds? And will the others start to accept their new companion? Stay tuned!**

**ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	7. The Confession

**Greetings to my loyal readers!**

Christmas came early for you all! I am posting the new chapter almost two weeks early because I will be in Kansas next week for a family wedding! Between that and some other things coming up, I did not want to make you all wait until mid-August before you got an update! So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

PSA: A huge thanks to all of my followers, but especially to **ro781727** for being not only one of my best followers, but for keeping me on my toes with writing and for asking the key questions. :)

**~Blondiewoof7~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT, ONLY MY OC :)**

*_Inner Thoughts will be in Italics_

_***Elvish will be in Bold Italics**_

***Dwarvish will be in Bold Underlined**

* * *

A few hours later the Dwarves had hardly moved from where Lindir had left them. Food had been delivered to them almost an hour before, but no one had touched anything as they were all too worried about their companion's fate. Just as they had begun to wonder if they would ever hear anything, Gandalf appeared around the corner and headed toward them.

Immediately all of the dwarves jumped to their feet and bombarded Gandalf with questions.

"How is Val?"

"Where have you been?"

"Is Val alive?"

"Can we see him?"

"Where is your Elf friend?"

Gandalf calmly raised his hands and waited for the chatter to die down before sitting on the bench next to Thorin. Letting out a huge sigh, Gandalf opened his eyes and looked over the worried expressions of the group. "First off, Val is alive."

The whole group released their breathe, only relaxing a little before looking at the wizard for more information.

"Also, Lord Elrond is sitting with Val so no, you cannot see him. Maybe once he has healed more we can discuss the topic again."

"Thank Mahal!" Bofur breathed.

The other dwarves all nodded in agreement, relieved to hear of some good news.

Gandalf chuckled when he saw that the food had gone untouched. "I see that even dwarves can resist food when worried."

"Now that we can breathe easier, I think we should eat and retire for the night." Thorin ordered the others.

All in agreement, the others began to stuff themselves with the breads and cheeses the elves had provided to them for dinner. As soon as they all had full bellies the dwarves all fell asleep next to each other, leaving Gandalf and Bilbo to chat.

Gandalf and Bilbo began to whisper in order to not wake the group of dwarves, but little did they know that Thorin had not yet fallen asleep and was listening intently.

"So, Gandalf, how is Val really doing? I had a feeling you did not tell us everything earlier."

"As usual, you are quite observant Bilbo. Yes, there are a couple things I left out earlier but I felt like you all needed a boost in morale."

Bilbo paled, as did Thorin.

"Gandalf, please tell me what is going on. I promise I won't tell the other dwarves if you don't want me to, but I have to know. Val has become very important to me and I want to do anything I can to help him."

Looking at him carefully, Gandalf could see that what Bilbo was saying was truthful.

"In all honesty Bilbo, Val is in awful shape. A wound as grievous as that one is hard enough to survive without taking into account the condition of Val's body."

Bilbo looked at Gandalf in confusion.

Thorin moved his head slightly in the direction of the talking in order to hear what was being discussed a little clearer. _"What ailment could Val have had that none of us noticed?" _

"But Gandalf, if Val had already had an injury how did none of us not notice it?"

Gandalf sighed sadly. "That is because Val did not have a previous injury before the trip Bilbo."

Bilbo's face scrunched up with even more confusion.

"Bilbo, how many nights of sleep has Val gotten since starting this journey with us?"

"Um, I don't know. I know he took more watch shifts than anyone else."

"It wasn't only a couple nights Bilbo. Val has spent almost every night on watch since we left on this journey, so now his body is paying the price. Val's body has become a weak shell after going countless nights with no sleep and little food."

Upon hearing what Gandalf said, Thorin felt a cold sweat burst over his skin.

"But why?" Bilbo asked angrily, his whispering raising an octave. "There are sixteen of us in this group so only a few of us should have had to watch more than one night if we divvied it up! Why would Val do that to himself?"

"Because Thorin asked Val too."

"Why didn't Val say no? Why didn't Val tell him that it wasn't fair? Why didn't any of the others say anything to him about it?"

By this time, Bilbo was almost out of whispering range and Gandalf had to place a hand on Bilbo's shoulder to get him to calm down.

"Bilbo, you have to understand something. Val has been trying to prove himself his whole life. Val takes great pride in everything he does and says and he does not like to look weak. Yes, Thorin may be partially at fault for ordering Val to be on watch almost every night, but Val is the one who accepted."

"It doesn't matter if Val should have said no or not Gandalf!" Bilbo hissed angrily. "Thorin is supposed to be this wise King, but the only people he looks out for are his own people! His prejudices against people he does not know just might have cost Val his life!"

By this time, Thorin was full of nothing but dread and self-loathing.

"_Bilbo is right. I have not been acting like a real King. My selfishness and hatred of other people may have just cost that young man his life." _

"I get that you are upset Bilbo, but I told you this information in confidence. Please keep your word and tell no one. When the time is right, I may fill the others in."

Rage was still flowing through Bilbo's body, but he nodded anyway.

"I give you my word Gandalf, but can I please see him?"

"That is something Lord Elrond will have to decide."

Nodding in understanding, Bilbo proceeded to leave the area in search of their host. Gandalf also took his leave, leaving Thorin alone with his troubled thoughts.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Making his way around the enormous hall, Bilbo's only thoughts were of Val.

_"I can't believe Thorin could be that cruel. Val has done nothing but help this company and Thorin repays him by getting him injured! How those dwarves could all follow someone like that amazes me! It seriously makes me question why I agreed to go on this quest.__" _

Eventually Bilbo found his way toward the bedrooms and pressed his ear to a door, hoping to hear movement from within. Hearing nothing, Bilbo made his way to the next one, but then happened to see Lindir coming out of a room a few feet away. Seeing him, the Elf made his way over.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Baggins?"

"Hello Lindir, I am looking for Lord Elrond?"

"My Lord Elrond is still with your companion."

"I realize that he is probably really busy, but I need to ask him an important question, please?"

Lindir sighed and nodded. "Stay here and I will go get Lord Elrond."

Bilbo gazed at the artwork that adorned the walls around him as he waited. A few minutes later Lindir exited the room, Lord Elrond right behind him. Bowing gracefully, Lindir left so the two of them could have some privacy.

"What can I do for you Master Baggins? Lindir said it was important?"

Bilbo's question fled his mind as soon as he saw Lord Elrond's face. It was obvious that Lord Elrond had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy, and his voice was trembling.

"Master Baggins?"

Shaking his head, Bilbo recollected his thoughts. "I'm sorry for bothering you Lord Elrond but I was hoping to see Val? I know how much he must mean to you, but Val has quickly become very important to me and I just want to be there for him."

Looking at Bilbo carefully, Elrond slowly nodded. "As of right now Master Baggins I am not allowing anyone but my kin inside this room, not even Gandalf."

Before Bilbo could open his mouth in protest, Elrond raised his hand. "However, I will make a deal with you. If Val makes it through the night and awakens tomorrow, I will allow you and only you to visit."

"Agreed. Thank you, Lord Elrond."

Nodding politely, Elrond once again disappeared back behind the bedroom door.

Making his way back to where the dwarves were sleeping, Bilbo picked up his pillow and a blanket and quietly made his way back to Val's room, making camp for the night outside the door.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Morning came quickly for everyone, as most of them had been up until the wee hours of the morning conversing around the fire.

Looking around, Fili realized that a companion was missing. "Where is Bilbo?"

"He was here last night when we all went to bed." Ori chimed in.

"I believe I saw our burglar grab his stuff and sleep elsewhere early this morning." Thorin stated.

"Why would he do that?" Kili asked. "Did something happen?"

"Now everyone calm down." Gandalf chuckled as he appeared behind the group. "Bilbo is fine. He decided to spend the night outside of Val's room last night in order to talk to Elrond this morning."

At the mention of Val's name, everyone grew somber.

"And how is Val?" Balin asked.

"Val made it through the night, so Lord Elrond thinks that he should make a full recovery within a couple days."

At that everyone cheered, but Dwalin stepped forward, his face full of determination. "That is all good and well Gandalf but we need to continue on our quest. We cannot waste time waiting on an injured companion."

Before the rest of the dwarves could start a full-blown argument over the matter, Thorin stood up and stepped into the middle of the group. "All right that is enough. For now, we are staying to support our fallen companion. I will not hear another word about this topic unless I bring it up myself."

Everyone besides Dwalin nodded in agreement.

"Dwalin, I would like a word. Same with you Balin."

Obeying, Dwalin and Balin followed Thorin around the corner while the rest of the group sat down for breakfast.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Okay Thorin, what is this about?" Balin asked as soon as they were outside hearing range of the others.

Raking his hands through his hair, Thorin looked at the pair with sadness. "I realize that we cannot stay here too long as we have a quest to complete, but I cannot help but feel guilty about what happened to Val."

"Thorin, what happened was not your fault. If the assassin had never come with us we would not be in this position right now." Dwalin argued.

"Now Dwalin, that is not fair." Balin said. "The only reason Val got injured was because he was helping out our family. Who knows what would have happened to Kili if Val had not been there?"

"That may be true, but we cannot risk this quest over someone we don't know! No matter what the assassin has done for us he is still hiding something and I don't trust him!"

"That is completely ludicrous Dwalin! You may be my brother but you can be so pig headed sometimes! I for one trust Val after everything he has shown us! Not only did he save Kili's life but he also risked his life once again to save us from the trolls! Just because he has not given us his whole life story does not mean he is a terrible person and cannot be trusted! Have you, or even any of us sat down with Val and tried to get to know him?"

When Dwalin looked away without an answer, Balin continued on. "No, we haven't! I love this company and what we have accomplished since losing our home, but we have grown comfortable in our ways and how we treat other people. Val is not our enemy and I refuse to treat him as such!"

"Whatever you want to do is on you Balin, but I for one will continue to watch that boy carefully until he gives me a better reason to trust him. It's going to be on you if your softheartedness allows him to weasel his way into the company's hearts and then backstab us."

By this time Thorin had grown weary of the constant arguing and yelling. "Alright that is enough you two! Here I am needing to talk to who are supposed to be my most loyal advisors and you both are arguing!"

Humbled, Dwalin and Balin hung their heads. "Apologies Thorin, you are right. What did you want to tell us?"

"It's my fault that Val was gravely injured."

"What are you talking about Thorin?" Dwalin asked, full of confusion.

"When we all went to sleep last night, Gandalf and Bilbo started to talk about Val, not realizing that I was still awake to hear them. Gandalf told Bilbo that he had not told us everything in regards to Val's health. According to Gandalf, Val's situation was critical when we brought him here. Val's body is in awful shape due to lack of nutrition and efficient rest."

"But how is that possible?" Balin asked. "Hasn't Val been eating just as often as the rest of us? And haven't we all taken turns on watch?"

Thorin looked away, guilt eating him alive.

Balin gasped. "Thorin you didn't? You're telling me that all those nights Val had watch you didn't have anyone relieve him? How could you? That boy may die because of what you did!"

Dwalin stepped forward and placed a hand on Balin's shoulder. "It's not just Thorin's fault brother. I knew what Thorin was doing, and I encouraged it. At the time, we were not thinking about the affect it was having on the boy."

Balin threw Dwalin's hand off his shoulder and shook his head in disgust. "I cannot believe what I am hearing. I thought you both were better than this! I hope for your sakes that boy does not die from your actions!"

"You are right Balin." Thorin said sadly. "I accept full responsibility for the damage I have done. I can only hope that Mahal watches over him and gives me a second chance to fix what I have done. But for now, the best we can do is stay here and see if he recovers enough to accompany us again. I know this quest is important; getting our home back is all I have thought about since Smaug took it from us so you know I would not risk losing this opportunity for anyone. I do think we have some time to spare so for now I am keeping us here. We should take this opportunity to rest, restock and hopefully get some answers as Gandalf has promised us."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Bilbo yawned, feeling stiff in places he didn't even realize he could be stiff in. Sleeping outside Val's door had not been the most comfortable place to rest, but Bilbo was determined to be here through Val's recovery.

Shuffling could be heard behind the door and Bilbo shot to his feet as Elrond opened the door. Elrond looked at Bilbo, surprised to see the hobbit so early in the morning. Looking at the makeshift sleeping arrangements next to the door, Elrond smiled. "Did you really spend the night out here Mr. Baggins?"

Bilbo nodded sheepishly. "I told you Lord Elrond; I am here for Val, whatever he needs."

"Indeed." Elrond mused. "Well in that case, while I go update Gandalf and your companions, would you mind staying by Val's side?"

Bilbo immediately gathered up his stuff and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yes! Is Val awake?"

"Yes, however, whatever you see and whatever Val decides to tell you is in confidence, understand?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond. I give you my word. I would not betray Val, he has done so much for me since I first met him and I consider him a friend."

"Good. Then I will leave you to it. Do not unlock the door for anyone besides Gandalf and I until Val says otherwise."

Nodding, Bilbo opened the door and entered the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Gliding down the hallway toward where the dwarves were camping, Elrond thought back on his decision to allow Bilbo in the room. _"I hope Mr. Baggins doesn't change his mind about how he feels about Val as soon as he figures out who his companion really is." _

Turning the corner, Elrond stopped dead when he saw that the dwarves were all sitting around a small fire they had made out of some elven furniture.

Seeing the Elf watching them, Balin jumped to his feet and bowed. "I apologize for the mess and fire Elrond; we dwarves have a hard time deviating from our habits."

Sighing heavily Elrond just walked closer and took in everyone's faces. "I will overlook this behavior considering you may be in my kingdom for a while. I have come to give an update on your companion."

The dwarves all stood up and gave Elrond their full attention.

"Val has indeed made it through the night, and should make a full recovery."

Cheers erupted from all of the dwarves and Thorin felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders.

"Thank Mahal!" Fili sobbed.

"When can we see him?" Kili asked.

"Now that, I cannot allow." Elrond stated firmly.

"Now hold on elf-" Dwalin started angrily.

"Dwalin. Enough." Thorin ordered. "Let our host speak, I believe he is not done."

Nodding toward Thorin, Elrond continued. "As I was saying before, I cannot allow that. It is up to Val to decide who gets to visit or not. As of right now, the only person Val has asked to see is Bilbo, which is where the hobbit currently is. On another note, I have also come to inform you that all of your ponies made it safely here and are all in the stables."

"Oh good! I was worried about them." Ori exclaimed.

"Now, unless you are in need of something I have duties to get back to." Elrond said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Balin said. "We appreciate you giving us this information. Would you mind letting us know where exactly Val's room is so that if allowed, we may see him?"

"Val's room is in the North wing; the second door after the statue of Gilraen. But under no circumstances will you enter that room unless you have Val's permission."

"Agreed, and thank you again." Balin said.

After Elrond had walked away, the dwarves all looked to Thorin.

"We do as he says. As much as has been done to Val, we will give him his privacy and allow him to come to us when he is ready."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Back in Val's room, Bilbo carefully placed his things on the floor and turned to look around the room. The room was completely furnished with elven-made furniture. The room opened up into three separate areas: a walk-in wash area to the right that housed a large tub, an overhanging balcony straight across from the door, and a large bedroom off to the left. Bilbo began to make his way toward the bedroom, but stopped when a book came flying out of the room, almost clocking him in the head.

"Who's there?"

"It's Bilbo."

"Bilbo? Who let you in here?"

Bilbo bent over and picked up the book as he heard rustling from inside the bedroom. "Lord Elrond gave me permission to see you. I promised him that no matter what I saw or heard in this room I would not tell the others. I plan on keeping that promise Val. You have become dear to me and no matter what you are hiding from everyone, you can tell me."

Bilbo slowly peeked his head into the room and looked toward the bed, which was empty. Placing the book back on the bookshelf, Bilbo sat down in the chair by the bed and looked around the room. "Please talk to me Val, you can trust me. Whatever secrets you are hiding from the others I will keep them."

"I believe you Bilbo, and while I appreciate having your word, I think the time has come to let everyone in on who I am."

As soon as Val stepped out from behind the privacy screen, Bilbo's mouth dropped open. Even dressed in loose pants and an oversized shirt, Bilbo could see how pale and weak Val looked. Val's mask was not present, but Bilbo couldn't even tell what his friend really looked like under all the grime and bruises. "You look awful!"

Chuckling, Val made his way over to the bed and sat next to Bilbo, grabbing his side with a wince.

"Val, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'll be fine Bilbo. How are the others?"

Bilbo huffed. "Everyone is just fine, but I have not talked to them much since Elrond took you away."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Gandalf sat me down when everyone else was sleeping and told me what's been going on. Why did you do it Val? Why did you allow Thorin to bully you into taking almost every watch?"

Val sighed and relaxed back against the pillows. "You wouldn't understand Bilbo. I have been trying to prove myself my whole life. Anytime anyone has ever doubted my abilities I have always tried my best to not only overcome them, but surpass them. Every time Thorin gave me a task, I wanted to prove not only to him, but to myself that I could do it."

"But it almost killed you Val! Is your pride worth losing your life for?"

"I understand what you are saying Bilbo, and I appreciate how much you care for me. I don't have a lot of people in my life that genuinely care for me, and even though we just met I feel a strong connection to you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I admit, I wasn't so sure about you at first but now I cannot imagine going on in this quest without you."

Val looked away sadly. "You might have to Bilbo. I heal quickly, but it will be at least a week before I get my strength back and I don't think that Thorin will wait that long."

"Don't worry, I will convince him to stay. After everything you have done for this group he should feel obligated to wait for you."

"You would think that to be true Bilbo, but from what I have seen of Thorin and some of the group so far, I don't have much confidence."

Val proceeded to yawn, snuggling down into the blankets.

"I will let you rest, but I will be back later to see you again. Is there anything you want me to share with the others?"

"Hm. Tell Kili not to feel guilty about what happened to me. And tell Bofur that I would like to speak with him and you tonight before you all retire."

"I will; get some rest Val."

Standing, Bilbo smiled when he realized that Val had already fallen asleep. Leaving his things in the room, he left and made his way back over to where the rest of the group was waiting.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Will Thorin and Company wait on Val before moving on? Why did Val request to see only Bofur? Will Val finally reveal who he really is? Stay tuned!**

**ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


End file.
